Error Reports
Please use this page to report any bugs or errors you discovered in using Sage. When reporting a bug, please try to ensure that it is a Sage issue and not a more general issue of Firefox. Refer to the guidelines for reporting bugs on the Firefox site. Do not use this page to request new features or enhancements. Rather use the Comments and Suggestions page. Error reports / bugs 19 FF2.0 Sage 1.3.8 Win XP Pro SP2 Keyboard shortcut (Alt+S) is conflicting with FF History menu (History menu opens instead of Sage upon pressing Alt+S). I was not experiencing this conflict with FF 1.5.- Daniel Martin I'm having this problem too - is there any way to change either the History or the Sage shortcut? - Dave Dobson Error reports / bugs 18 FF1.5.0.7 Sage 1.3.8 Win XP Pro SP2 GUIDs marked isPermaLink="false" are being treated as URLs and served as clickable links. Example feed (see first two items). - Andy Mabbett Error reports / bugs 17 FF1.5.0.7 Sage 1.3.7 Win XP Pro SP2 Sage gives a XML Parse error when you have characters such as ^ in the URL. Error reports / bugs 16 FF1.5.0.7 Sage 1.3.7 Win XP Pro Sage seems to randomly reset its options. I keep turning off Feed Item List and Feed Item List Toolbar only to have them re-checked the next time I open Sage. It's happening several times a day since updating to 1.3.7 but was fine before updating. Error reports / bugs 15 FF1.5.0.6 Sage 1.3.6 Win XP Pro Sage clashed with ForecastFox 0.9.3 After installation of Sage 1.3.6 I could crash Firefox by right-clicking the ForecastFox Display and choosing 'Options'. After de-installation of Sage, I can get to ForecastFox' options again. Error reports / bugs 14 FF2.0b2 Sage 1.3.6 Win XP Pro FF2.0 RC3 Sage 1.3.8 Win XP Pro SP2 In this version of Firefox, Alt-S opens the History menu. There is no way to assign a different hot-key to sage. While I'm here thanks for an awesome extension!! Using 2.0 RC3, I can confirm this is still an issue. Still an issue in the final release of 2.0. Error reports / bugs 13 FF1.5.0.5 Sage 1.3.6 Win XP Pro If the description tag of an RSS 2.0 Feed contains the '$' (Dollar) sign, the layout of the overview page is destroyed. Found e.g. in http://programmingishard.com/rss/user/phax FF 1.5.0.6 Sage 1.3.6 Win XP Pro The feed for my wife's blog: http://ruthsplace.wordpress.com/ won't update to show the latest two posts. Nor will it update on her computer,-she's running FF 1.5.0.6 Sage 1.3.6 & Win 2000. It updates perfectly on the other 21 blogs in my feed list. I have deleted & added the feed to no avail. Error reports / bugs 12 FF1.5.0.4 Sage 1.3.6 Windows XP Pro I click the Check Feeds button the check sometimes stalls on a particular feed. No error is reported about the feed it just stays on the feed indefintely. I can load feeds without error but I have to close Firefox to get the Check Feeds to function again. I have been poking around a bit more and it looks like sage is actually updating the feeds but the panel display does not change (feeds with new content do not turn bold etc). So a feed is checked and updated but unless you click on the feed and display its content there is no way to know if there is anything new for that feed. Error reports / bugs 11 FF1.5.0.4, Sage 1.3.6, Mac OS X When I attempt to activate Sage via the keyboard shortcut (Option + S) nothing happens. When I open Sage via the Tools menu, then the shortcut will work for closing and re-opening Sage. When I open a new window, the shortcut once again does not work. Error reports / bugs 10 FF1.5.0.4 (French), Sage 1.3.6 When I want to set up the bookmark-folder in which Sage is going to wok, I can only choose "Bookmarks" (top bookmark folder) and "Bookmark Toolbar Folder". The other folders do not appear in the list and the "Sage Feeds" filder was not created. I'm using an English FF 1.5.0.4 in my office and there is no problem here. Error reports / bugs 9 FF1.5.0.2, Sage 1.3.6 http://www.universalis.com/atommass3.xml (an Atom 1.0 feed) Curly-quote character entities in the feed (for example, ‘) are not displayed. They are certainly present in the XML file. This turns out to be because the Microsoft character codes are being used instead of the Unicode codes such as ’. If the Unicode codes are used then there is no problem. Error reports / bugs 8 FF1.5.0.1 Sage 1.3.6 http://www.hf.ntnu.no/hf/fremmedsprak/oppslag/rdf.xml the feed validates, but sage doesn't like it anyway error +gVb1+D0yu+JeMLyg/n7Rez54tU Error reports / bugs 7 FF1.5.0.1 Spanish, Linux and Windows XP. Sage 1.3.6 "Abrir en ventana nueva" and "Abrir en pestaña nueva" context menu options are always disabled. Error reports / bugs 6 * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5.0.1, Windows XP Pro SP2: Feeds no longer appear in Sage sidebar, can't add feeds - no matter what I do (including uninstall/reinstall of FF) to get it to work, creating new Sage folder in bookmarks (described below) does not solve problem. Is this going to be fixed, or are we all waiting for FF2.0, or should we get another reader? * Sage won't restore correctly with the "Tab Mix Plus" extension's Session Manager. * I have been able to fix Sage problems with adding / showing feeds by going into the "options" on the Sage side panel and then "settings"... and designating a folder to store feeds. (I created another folder called "sage" manually before doing this.. ((you do this in your normal FF bookmarks)). Once you point Sage to this folder you can then add / view feeds again. See Firefox crashing below for reasons why this may be needed. by mkuhl on 20-Sept-2006 I too have this problem on Windows XP Pro with SP2, Firefox 1.5.0.7 and Sage 1.3.6 - I came looking here for answers after trying everything I could think of...after trying the suggestion of manually selecting the folder where Sage looks for feeds, my feeds are back again. This is hugely annoying, especially since an uninstall/install of Sage doesn't correct it. One of the bookmarks folder windows (I can't find which one it was said "%S Bookmarks" in it) while I was looking around at possible solutions to this problem. update * Sage 1.3.6, FF1.5.0.1 XP Home. -- If you install Sage, and in that session Firefox crashes, It will not save your new feeds but instead creates a SECOND sage folder. If you manually delete this folder you can no longer add / view feeds. It just shows as blank. Best to close firefox right away after successfull install and relaunch. * Sage 1.3.6, FF1.5.0.1 XP Pro SP2. Same for me - it WAS working but now I can't add feeds, it will discover them but clicking the add button does nothing. Trying to add manually through manage feed list lets me enter information but doesn't add it when OK button is clicked. Header at the top of Mange Feeds windows says "%S Bookmarks". Have tried unisntalling and re-installing. * Sage 1.3.6, FF1.5.1, XP Home. Can't add feeds. Does anyone respond to these error reports? * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Feeds Don't work at all. I cant even add feeds to my list. Should I reinstall? * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: When using "Discover Feeds" on this page: http://feeds.feedburner.com/spaceheadlines my email program is started and an unwritten email is opened for each feed item listed on that page. Please re-write this bug report with better description when you discover why this happens. (Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Mac OSX 10.4.5. The same thing happened to me when I used "Discover Feeds on http://feeds.feedburner.com/adisi/tamtam: as if Sage activated the "e-mail this" links for all posts. I had to force Thunderbird to quit. The first person who wrote about the issue also has activated the "e-mail this" feature for his/her feedburner page: could that be the reason?) * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Topics marked read, becomes unread one or two days afterwards. * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Refresh Feeds buttton no longer works. I click the button and nothing happens. If I close Sage and re-open, I can refresh normally (once.) * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Exporting a feedlist from my home PC to my work PC produces the error "This does not appear to be an OPML file" in Sage on my work PC. * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5: When refreshing the feeds, sometimes they do not display that there is something new. When I click on individual feeds, it shows me that there is in fact a new article. Annoying. ** Same problem with feed names not bolding even though there is a new article, but I am using Firefox 1.0.7. Very frustrating -- am never quite sure if I have to click on everything anyway! ** Same problem on 1.5.0.3, except it started happening after several weeks of working properly. No new extensions or upgrades have been added. * Using Sage 1.3.6 with Firefox 1.5. Sage saves the RSS feed into C:/Documents and Settings//Application Data/Mozilla/Firefox/Profiles/fbvdemfp.default/chrome/sage.html. Unfortunately that means that if I have two tabs open and I open RSS feed #1 in one tab, click on an item and then open RSS feed #2 in the other tab and then go back to tab #1 and click the back button, it takes me to the RSS feed #2 and not RSS feed #1. Anybody have any suggestion how this behaviour can be rectified? Can sage keep different copies of the sage.html file, corresponding to different tabs and windows, said files being deleted when the corresponding tabs and windows are closed? * Using Sage 1.3.6 (with Firefox 1.5), I found it very annoying that when clicking on a feed, it opens both in the current tab AND in a new window! I tried to modify many settings, but nothing seems to work... (appears to happen to at least a few people, this is very annoying) *I'm also having this prolbem. Any fix in the future? *I will second that problem. I'm not sure if it's related to my tabbrowser prefrences or not. * I am trying to install the Sage Rss App, but Firefox 1.5 keeps telling me software can't be installed. I have all of the correct settings to allow it, as far as I know, but apparently there is something in the settings that I need to adjust to allow extensions. Yes, I have javascript enabled. * After upgrading to Firefox 1.5, the "mark all as read" takes longer than it should. Before, it was instantaneous, not its atleast a couple of seconds or longer depending on how many unread entries there are. ** I second this. It takes 5-10 seconds to "mark" a RSS feed with 20 "unread" items. Quite annoying. Also, the CPU for Firefox is at 100% during the step so the computer hangs.. (Firefox 1.5.0.5 Swedish, Sage 1.3.6) * after an update of 3 extentions on november 12 2005, including Sage 1.3.6, printing of a Sage page is not possible anymore(On this computer with 1.3.5 it's ok.....). * Sage does not seem to use the icon set in the Properties -> right-click on the newsfeed and browse to the downloaded favicon.ico. I even tried to convert the .ico to a png or gif but still no icon? Error reports / bugs 5 * If there is a quote in the site's text,and if you want to make this text appear in italic (by using css) the rest of articles are in italic (tested on synergySage css and plain & green css) (fr: si une citation est trouvée sur le site, lors de l affichage du fil RSS dans Sage si on veut que ce morceaux de texte soit en italique, les articles suivants vont egalement etre en italique) * Sage does not seem to work when the Bookmarks Synchronizer extension to firefox is installed as well. (Same problem here. If both are used, you must go under Options-Settings in the Sage panel and Select Feed Folder to get Sage to work properly). *Sage forgets the feeds folder location. I have Sync.Bookmarks extension, as noted before, this could be the problem. *Same as above two. Makes Sage basically useless to me, as I have my links in a folder, and I can "Open in Tabs" as quickly as I can reset the feeds folder and have them update. *Same as above - I've put an underscore at the start of my feeds folder so it is easier to setup each time I restart Firefox. * Sage creates new feeds as bookmarks, not livemarks. Sage states on it's home page that it "Integrates with Firefox's bookmark storage and Live Bookmarks". Since it does not actually create livemarks, this is not a true statement. I'll throw my counter-point here, Sage integrates with Live Bookmarks because it is able to display them if you have live bookmarks in your RSS folder (for example if you bookmarked a feed using the RSS button in the status bar).' * After upgrading to FireFox 1.05, Sage crashes my browser (Windows XP). Has anyone else seen this behaviour or is my installation just messed up? I tried uninstalling and reinstalling Sage and it is still broken. Error reports / bugs 4 * Sage won't uninstall cleanly on my Firefox 1.0.4 installation. Firefox now insists on opening with a 'dead' empty sidebar that can only be closed by opening another sidebar and closing it. It has also forgotten where the Personal Toolbar Folder is. When opening a new window from within Firefox, the new window opens fine. Anybody have any ideas what I need to do to fix this? ''This is caused by a Firefox bug, take a look at this post for cleanup instructions. * Sage seems to have problems parsing HTML Line Break characters from some Atom XML Feeds. I have looked at the source code of the XML feed, and found that the line break characters are shown as <br />. These are correctly treated as in standalone RSS Readers (such as RssReader v1.0.88.0), however Sage fails to recognise them and as such lumps all the text together. (Note, coding was changed in this example so that what is seen in the page is what is seen in the real world) -Lucanos (lucanos at gmail dot com) * Doesn't seem to import OPML properly from a NetNewsWire export. Example here: Clint's feeds. I use NetNewsWire's grouping support, could that be the issue? * Sage forgets the feeds folder location when the bookmarks are updated by the foxylicious extension. This also happens with the Bookmarks Syncronizer extension. * The following entry in an RSS feed breaks Sage: <select> Something New Part 1 http://easy-designs.net/articles/replaceSelect/ Something New Part 1 justinperkins * This comes from http://del.icio.us/rss/popular/, but that is a fast-moving feed so it might not be there anymore. What is causing the problem is the title tag containing html. The whole page generated by Sage gets truncated after the tag is detected (showing an empty dropdown menu instead), so the feed becomes unusable while that entry is in it near the beginning. ** Note to those looking at the wiki source: the RSS entry actually has " ampersand lt semicolon" in it. I changed it to " ampersand amp semicolon lt semicolon" so it would render correctly. Error reports / bugs 3 * I have noticed that xsltblog.com news feeds have CDATA in the . Sage displays a blank title for these feeds. It would be nice if Sage could handle CDATA in titles. *When you click on a feed in the sidebar, Sage always opens that feed in the foremost Firefox window, even if you have more than one browser window open ( I.E. you hit the feed, it takes a second or two to load, while loading you switch to another tab or window ). In Sage you use the current tab of the current window only. I've noticed this too - it's pretty annoying to switch to another window while waiting for a Sage feed to load, only to have it take over the window I'm reading in, rather than opening in the window I have open with the Sage sidebar. *I've too just upgraded Firefox to 1.5 and Sage to 1.3.6 and am now getting the same pop-up annoyance after clicking the feed. * I accidentally clicked the bar below the circular "refresh" icon, and now it has become impossible to sort my bookmarks (about 20 of them with 4 separators among them). First they were in alphabetical order, now they're chronological maybe, but anyway, they have become impossible to sort, moving a bookmark into another place will give weird unpredictable results. In about:config I found the sage order_list option, but alas, no documentation tells what are the other than chronological possible values... That's a thing to add IMHO :-) ** Multiple separators could be a Firefox bookmarks bug rather than a Sage problem. ** Did these problems persist after closing Firefox? ** Try the Hint in the Getting Started page. (??) ** I almost threw away Sage, but discovered thet the problem was in Firefox, not in Sage: in Firefox, Bookmarks/manage Bookmarks/View / Here select UNSORTED, and yo can custom sort again your feeds in Sage. Error reports / bugs 2 * Has anyone noticed that the memory usage of Firefox on Windows XP appears to increase as Sage is used to refresh the feeds, especially if Sage has trouble getting the update from a web site? I am using Sage 1.3.3. I got Firefox over 256 Mb. I can provide more details if needed. * Installing Sage emptied my existing Firefox bookmarks file, original and the backup. This isn't a user friendly behavior. * Sage not conform to Atom specification? I'm trying to write an Atom feed for a website which can be read by Sage. I found that if I use the "link" tag without an "rel" attribute, Sage never finishes to load the feed. However, the actual IETF draft clearly states: atom:link elements MAY have a "rel" attribute that indicates the link relation type. If the "rel" attribute is not present, the link element MUST be interpreted as if the link relation type is "alternate". -- viktor@efino.de, 29.07.2005 ** Same problem here (1.3.6 on FF 1.5). My blog has an Atom feed that is read fine by Google Reader and Bloglines, but Sage gives me an XML Parse error on that. This happens for a couple of other Blogger feeds as well, though not for all of them. The feed is http://ajayvb.blogspot.com/atom.xml . - ajayvb AT gmail DOT com 01/10/2006. * I have a number of RSS feeds which I can load in the browser in under a second, yet when Sage tries to read it there is a delay of a minute or two and then it gives up. An example if this is http://www.groks.net/groks.rss Error reports / bugs 1 *Sage won't open a RSS link in a feed if the tag is in uppercase ( ). Example: http://www.squashtalk.com/rss/goodmorning.xml * Having trouble with NOAA RSS Feeds. I tried to load http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/index-at.xml, and Sage reports an "XML Parse Error". I went to http://feedvalidator.org to check, and it reported that it was OK. Any insight would be helpfull. I guess this is related to the previous post. Thanks. **Problems with RSS feeds causing XML parse error, same problem as previous note. I only add it because everything was working fine and now all my feeds seem to be falling down with the same error. Any suggestions * At the technorati website the listing states 34 references. When I add the RSS format to Sage, only 20 of the 34 are listed. Not sure if this is a limitation of Sage. The RSS states 34 but only 20 are listed. * Sage does not support Apple iPhoto 6's "photocast" feature. I've heard that their implementation is horrible, but it would still be nice to have it work in Sage. When I try to bring the photocast feed up, it says, "error null" in the description of the feed with an XML Parse Error. * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5.0.1, Windows XP Pro SP2: AFter automatic upgrade to 1.5.0.1 Sage stopped working. I only get a blank sidebar. Other users reported this problem too on addons.mozilla.org //OCon Feb 4, 2006 * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5.0.1, Windows XP Pro SP2: Installing Sage from the Install Now link wiped out all my other extentions. Had to re-install them all.